oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Labour Party (UK)
|party_base_social_position = Left-Wing |party_base_economic_position = Left-Wing||inaugural_chairman = Patrick Higgins}}The Labour Party is a centre-left to left-wing political party in the POWER UK. It has been described as a broad church, bringing together an alliance of social-democratic, socialist and trade-unionist outlooks. The party's platform emphasizes greater state intervention, social justice and strengthening workers' rights. History Labour was included in the beta version of the game launched on 24 January 2018. Patrick Higgins was its chair at the beginning, although Tony Benn was briefly its chairman in-game, but with Higgins remaining offical chairman. On the 29th of January, an inter-party group known as "Dirtbag Momentum"(DBM) was formed. The group consists of "extreme left wing" listeners of Chapo Trap House. This group was scrutinized by many members of the establishment Labour Party, criticizing their refusal to compromise. Peter Piper would go on to call the group "faggots", and "autistic" in response. Following the first United Kingdom general election, the Labour party won 166 seats, making them the official opposition behind the Conservative party. Labour began to fall in disarray when members voiced opposition to a coalition with the Liberal Democrats. On the 31st of January, the party passed a motion of no confidence in Patrick Higgins, and a majority of members relocated to a new server where an election was held. This election was boycotted by Dirtbag Momentum, refusing to participate in out of sim elections, wishing to put forward their own candidate in game. This election on split the party, leading to three factions in the Labour party: Higgins loyalists, lead by the leader Higgins himself; the Moderate group, lead by CT Yankee (former vice chair), Peter Piper, and Ryan Lloyd; the Dirtbag Momentum, lead by Ben Shapiro. The internal vote finished on the 1st of February 2018, in this vote Lain was elected chair. However Lain only received 12 votes in game, while the DBM canditate, Ben Shaprio received 26 votes. This outcome would have major effects on the labour party. Patrick Higgins, in defiance, raised membership fees to 99%, called for all members to join the Lib Dems, and finally deleted his account on the 2nd of February. Peter Piper would go on to found the New Communist Party Of Britain with his allies in reaction to the DBM's growing influence in the party. With the vacancy left by Higgins, Glen Gabriel a member of DBM, became interim chair, until Ben Shapiro took the position. In this time, the rival factions of the Labour party agreed to form a coalition and institute joint rule of the National Executive Committee of Labour, who oversee and debate all actions of the party leader. The party is currently united under the leadership of Ben Shapiro. After the second United Kingdom general election, the Labour Party became the largest in parliament, but were unable to prevent a Tory-Lib Dem minority coalition from taking power. After the third United Kingdom general election, the Labour Party lost seats but remained the largest in parliament, but due to the sudden inactivity of Ben Shapiro, the party made no leadership bid. Shortly after this inactivity, Lain was promoted to Party Leader. Under Lain's leadership, the Labour Party took power with Lain becoming Prime Minister, but losing it to the Lib Dems not long later. As of the 28th of March, Lain has retired her position as Chairman, and as such Arthur Horner has taken over as Interim Chairman, as Sir Robert Peel was voted in unopposed, as the new Chairman of the Labour Party. Robert Peel led the party to success, bringing Labour to a secure control of the UK, with first a UKIP coalition, then a Lib Dem coalition. On April 27, the Peel and the NEC approved a party charter, drafted by Ryan Lloyd, who was then appointed Deputy Leader. Party leadership National Executive Committee Category:Default Parties